gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
RX-零 RX-Zeromaru
The is a Gunpla appearing in Gundam Build Divers. Based on the SD version of the RX-0 Unicorn Gundam, it is built and piloted by Aya Fujisawa (aka Ayame). Technology & Combat Characteristics An SD-type ninja Gunpla. It uses the Destroy Mode of the base Unicorn Gundam as its Shinobi Form for normal combat, and the Unicorn Mode as its Kakure Form for stealth operations. Much about this machine remains unclear, and it has many mysteries.Official site (English) The RX-Zeromaru was later improved by Ayame to signify her break from the past and a fresh start. It now uses metal nozzles and the newest KPS for the joints. It is also repainted, with the surface treatment redone and the edges sharpened. Armaments ;*Shield Shuriken :;*Ninpo - Kaen Fuma Shuriken ::The RX-Zeromaru in its "True Form" engulfs the Shield Shuriken with red beam energy and throws it at the enemy. ;*Ninjato Special Equipment & Features ;*NinTo-Do System :Akin to the Newtype Destroyer System of the Unicorn Gundam, this system allows the RX-Zeromaru (in its true form) to take control of remote weaponry, like funnels. As with the Newtype Destroyer System, the NinTo-Do System is also abbreviated as 'NT-D'. ;*Psycho-Field :A powerful frontal barrier that can be generated by the RX-Zeromaru when in 'True Form'. The red sections on the Gunpla' body change to green when deploying the Psycho-Field, which is capable of blocking an attack that has the output of five Gunpla. Special attacks ;*Displacement Sword Technique - Ayame Slash :An attack where the RX-Zeromaru splits into three copies that strike the enemy simultaneously before merging back. ;*Capsule Ninpo - Yari-henge Technique :The RX-Zeromaru in its "True Form" throws a round capsule that release a SD Gunpla-like object which transforms into a thruster-powered spear-like form. The spear-like form is capable of homing onto its target, and destroy it in one hit. *'Beam Rifle' ;*Ninpo Utsusemi Technique :The RX-Zeromaru replaces itself with a bomb as it is about to be slice apart by the enemy. The enemy Gunpla is then taken out by the exploding bomb. Picture Gallery RX-Zeromaru (Destroy Mode - Rear).png|Shinobi Form (Original) (Rear) RX-Zeromaru (Rear).png|Kakure Form (Original) (Rear) RX-Zeromaru - True Form (Rear).png|"True Form" (Original) (Rear) RX-Zeromaru - Armed Armor Hattori (Rear).png|Armed Armor Hattori (Original) (Rear) RX-Zeromaru (Shinobi Upgraded Form) (Rear).png|Shinobi Form (Improved) (Rear) RX-Zeromaru (Kakure Upgraded Form) (Rear).png|Kakure Form (Improved) (Rear) RX-Zeromaru (True Upgraded Form) (Rear).png|"True Form" (Improved) (Rear) RX-Zeromaru (Upgraded Armed Armor Hattori) (Rear).png|Armed Armor Hattori (Improved) (Rear) Bird Booster (Episode 03) 01.jpg|Ayame with Armed Armor Hattori (Ep 03) Bird Booster (Episode 03) 02.jpg|Armed Armor Hattori's beam attack (Ep 03) Bird Booster (Episode 03) 03.jpg|Armed Armor Hattori attacking Gundam 00 Diver (Ep 03) RX-Zeromaru (Episode 07) 01.jpg|Gunpla Stats (Ep 07) RX-Zeromaru (Episode 07) 02.jpg|Shinobi Form Close Up (Ep 07) RX-Zeromaru (Episode 07) 03.jpg|Attacking while cloaked in Kakure Form (Ep 07) RX-Zeromaru (Episode 07) 04.jpg|Uncloaking (Ep 07) RX-Zeromaru (Episode 07) 05.jpg|Kakure Form Close Up (Ep 07) RX-Zeromaru (Episode 07) 06.jpg|With Ninjato (Ep 07) RX-Zeromaru (Episode 07) 07.jpg|Shinobi Form Close Up (2) (Ep 07) RX-Zeromaru (Episode 07) 08.jpg|Throwing Shield Shuriken (Ep 07) RX-Zeromaru (Episode 07) 09.jpg|Using Displacement Sword Technique - Ayame Slash (Ep 07) RX-Zeromaru (Episode 07) 10.jpg|Destroying enemy (Ep 07) RX-Zeromaru (Episode 08) 01.png|On a catapult (1) (Ep 08) RX-Zeromaru (Episode 08) 02.png|On a catapult (2) (Ep 08) RX-Zeromaru (Episode 09).jpg|In Kakure Form using Beam Rifle (Ep 09) RX-Zeromaru (Episode 10) 01.jpg|Destroying Mass-Divers with two Ninjatos (Ep 10) RX-Zeromaru (Episode 10) 03.JPG|With Armed Armor Hattori (Ep 10) RX-Zeromaru (Episode 11) 01.jpg|With Le Chat Noir Force (Ep 11) RX-Zeromaru (Episode 11) 13.png|Face Close-Up (Ep 11) RX-Zeromaru (Episode 11) 02.jpg|"True Form" wielding a beam blade (Ep 11) RX-Zeromaru (Episode 11) 03.jpg|Vs. 00 Diver Ace (Ep 11) RX-Zeromaru (Episode 11) 04.jpg|Throwing Shield Shuriken (Ep 11) RX-Zeromaru (Episode 11) 05.jpg|With Beam Kunai (Ep 11) RX-Zeromaru (Episode 11) 06.jpg|Beam Rifle (Ep 11) RX-Zeromaru (Episode 11) 07.jpg|"True Form" face close up (Ep 11) RX-Zeromaru (Episode 11) 08.jpg|Vs. Qubeley Mass Production Type (Ep 11) RX-Zeromaru (Episode 11) 09.jpg|NinTo-Do System Activated Screen (Ep 11) RX-Zeromaru (Episode 11) 10.jpg|NinTo-Do System Activated (Ep 11) RX-Zeromaru (Episode 11) 11.jpg|Using Qubeley Mass Production Type's funnels (Ep 11) RX-Zeromaru (Episode 11) 12.jpg|Damaged (Ep 11) Ayame with RX-Zeromaru and Armed Armor Hattori (New Colors).jpg|Improved RX-Zeromaru and Armed Armor Hattori With Ayame in second opening RX-Zeromaru (Second Opening) Realtype Shinobi Recolor.jpg|"True Form" (Improved) in second opening RX-Zeromaru (Upgraded) (Episode 15) 01.jpg|In hangar (Ep 15) RX-Zeromaru (Upgraded) (Episode 15) 02.jpg|Armed Armor Hattori's beam attack (Ep 15) RX-Zeromaru (Upgraded) (Episode 15) 03.jpg|Throwing Shield Shuriken (Ep 15) RX-Zeromaru (Upgraded) (Episode 15) 04.jpg|Riding Armed Armor Hattori (Ep 15) RX-Zeromaru (Upgraded) (Episode 15) 05.jpg|"True Form" (Improved) (Ep 15) RX-Zeromaru (Upgraded) (Episode 15) 06.jpg|"True Form" throwing Shield Shuriken (Ep 15) RX-Zeromaru (Upgraded) (Episode 15) 07.jpg|Capsule Ninpo - Yari-henge Technique (1) (Ep 15) RX-Zeromaru (Upgraded) (Episode 15) 08.jpg|Capsule Ninpo - Yari-henge Technique (2) (Ep 15) RX-Zeromaru (Upgraded) (Episode 15) 09.jpg|Ninpo - Kaen Fuma Shuriken (1) (Ep 15) RX-Zeromaru (Upgraded) (Episode 15) 10.jpg|Ninpo - Kaen Fuma Shuriken (2) (Ep 15) RX-Zeromaru (Episode 16) 01.JPG|Close up (Ep 16) RX-Zeromaru (Episode 16) 02.jpg|Vs. Shock Gundam (Ep 16) RX-Zeromaru (Episode 16) 03.jpg|Flattering scarf (Ep 16) RX-Zeromaru (Episode 16) 04.jpg|Ninpo Utsusemi technique (Ep 16) RX-Zeromaru (Episode 16) 05.jpg|Deploying Psycho-Field (Ep 16) RX-Zeromaru (Episode 16) 06.jpg|Deploying Psycho-Field (2) (Ep 16) Gunpla SDBD RX-Zeromaru Gunpla 1.jpg|SDBD RX-Zeromaru SDBD RX-Zeromaru Gunpla 2.jpg|SDBD RX-Zeromaru (Front) SDBD RX-Zeromaru Gunpla 3.jpg|SDBD RX-Zeromaru (Back) SDBD RX-Zeromaru Gunpla 4.jpg|Armed Armor Hattori (Included with SDBD RX-Zeromaru) SDBD RX-Zeromaru Gunpla 5.jpg|SDBD RX-Zeromaru (Kakure Mode) SDBD RX-Zeromaru Gunpla 6.jpg|SDBD RX-Zeromaru True Form (Front) SDBD RX-Zeromaru Gunpla 7.jpg|SDBD RX-Zeromaru True Form (Back) SDBD RX-Zeromaru Gunpla 8.jpg|SDBD RX-Zeromaru (in color) SDBD RX-Zeromaru Gunpla 9.jpg|SDBD RX-Zeromaru True Form (in color) Notes & Trivia *The name, "RX-Zeromaru", combines the model number of its design base, RX-0, with the 'maru' suffix which is commonly used in Japanese names of young boys and ships, and also means 'round'. *Its Shinobi and Kakure forms appear to be based on the Musha Gundam, of the Plamo-Kyoshiro series and the Knight Gundam of the SD Gundam Gaiden series respectively. References External Links *Mechanics - RX-Zeromaru (Japanese)